After I left
by cookiebaby35
Summary: Tony goes to Tel Aviv to search for Ziva he knows shes not dead, is he right? will he find her?
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to my new story, yes I do a lot of Tiva fan fiction but I have so many ideas and I promise that I will different fan fictions soon._**

* * *

After I resigned from Ncis , I had to go to Tel Aviv for confirmation that she was gone, I have this feeling in my gut that she's still here, Ziva is to strong to die, her time is when her time is and now is not the time for her to go. So Tali , senior and I are a plane now to go find her. I refuse to believe that she dead.

"Junior why are we going to Israel?"

"I wanted Tali to see more of where her Ima was from." he smiled

I can't tell senior the real reason we came or he would try to stop me and tell me that she gone and that we need to go back home, but I can't I have to know if she's okay .

"Kalev.. kalev!" Tali cried

"Its okay Tali , here here's kalev." he said handing her the stuffed dog and kissing her on the head

Tali and Senior then fell asleep , Tony couldn't sleep , he tried but he kept picturing the news, so for the rest of the ride he stayed up, listening to his father snore, watching his daughter dream, and thinking about Ziva.

* * *

They finally made it to to Tel Aviv , Tony got their luggage while senior got Tali.

"Ima Ima!" Tali said excidedly

"Yeah Tali this is where you and Ima are from."

"Uh junior , no she sees Ziva over there, on that screen, Ziva is all over the news here."

"Yes Tali that is your Ima." he said

he then started to tear up, senior then squeezed his shoulder

"It will be alright Junior."

"Yeah I know dad, it's just... hard ."

"I know Junior but look on the bright side, you have a beautiful little girl." he said tickling Tali

"I guess your right." he said looking at Tali that looks so much like her mother

* * *

They then made it to the hotel, and Tony got unpacked, he then got his father and Tali settled.

"Dad I'll be back soon, there is some places I wanna go, can you make sure Tali gets her nap soon?"

"Of course, but don't be to long ."

"Okay I'll be back soon, dad, bye Tali." He kissed his daughters head and then headed out.

If I'm gonna find Ziva I have to start where she "died ".

He then got a cab and headed to the house. He looked at the burnt house, the belongings and etc. He saw the pictures that Ziva must have hung up, he picked up the picture frame with the burnt picture, and opened it up and a piece of paper that was only partially burned, he then looked and saw a number that he could only barely make out, he then called Mcgee

"Special agent Mcgee."

"Mcgee I need your help."

"Tony, how are you doing?"

"Just fine ."

"Good, what can I help you with?" Mcgee

"Can you trace this number and see who the number belongs too?"

"Yeah , what is this for?"

"I found it, and I'm curious, to who's it is." He said knowing that he can't tell Mcgee the truth either.

"Uh okay It belongs to a Kataline Fisher."

"Thanks Tim, tell everybody I said hello."

"Will do, take care Tony."

"You to Tim , you to."

He then hung up ,and then looked around the ruble more.

After 20 minuets of looking around, he decided to go back to the hotel.

* * *

"Junior, Tali has been asking where Aba is since she woke up from her nap."

"Sorry dad, I had some things to do." He said picking up Tali

"Junior we just got here this morning, you've been gone all day, what could you possibly have to do?" he said a tad bit annoyed

"Just some sight seeing, it's been a while since I've seen the place so." he said as he was getting ready to feed Tali

"Well like I said you've been gone all day."

"Dad, after I went sight seeing, I met up with some people that I met last time I was here."

"Well alright, be sure to get some sleep , it's getting late ."

"Alright dad."

"So after feeding Tali and eating he lied Tali down for bed, and he tried to sleep, but instead he stayed up all night thinking about Ziva, as he has every night since he found out about Tali.

* * *

' The next morning'

Tony got up after a sleepless night, got himself ready, then got Tali ready, they then ate breakfest, after they finished Tony went and tries to wake senior up.

"Hey dad, come on get up."

"Junior let me sleep please, I'm exhausded ." senior said in a grogy voice

"Okay well Tali and I are gonna go out for a bit, okay? Tony asked

"Yeah, okay, but don't be gone all day, I'm gonna make some dinner."

"Alright, bye dad, come on Tali."

Then Tali came up to her dad and grabbed his hand , he then picked her up and put her in the stroller. They then headed to a little park, where Tali could play . Tony then called the number he found at Zivas house while tali played.

"Hello."

"Hello this is Anothony Dinozzo, I have a few questions."

"Tony?"

"Ziva!" he said shocked

"Tony how did you get this number?"

"Ziva where are you?" he said as he started to get Tali ready to go.

"Tony I asked a question first." Ziva said

" Well right now I'm in Tel Aviv, with Tali and senior, yesterday I went to your burned down place and found the number, now answer my question, where are you?" he said tearing up

She could here him start crying. "Tony, I'm fine and safe that's all you need to know." she said

He then started walking around with Tali in the stroller " No I need to know where you are." He said with tears streaming down his face

"Tony Its okay, I'm safe, and if I tell you , you and Tali aren't safe, they will come after you, and then me ." she said wishing she could tell him

"Who is they?" he asked

* * *

 _ **Thats the end of chaperter one ,c chapter 2 will be up soon. I hope you all liked it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Welcome back to my fan fiction, I hope you all are enjoying it so far._**

"Tony I can't tell you who 'they' is , and I really should get off the phone they could be tracing this call." Ziva said

"No I wanna see you." Tony said

"No Tony I can't. I want, but I can't, I really wish I could but I can't, Call me from this number tomorrow, but don't tell anybody that in alive if you do they could be in danger, I love you Tony." she then hung uoup before Tony could say it back

"I love you too."

' Did I just speak to Tony after 3 years?' she said shocked

"I hope I didn't out him in danger if I did , I will never forgive myself if anything happens to him or Tali, I never will if something happens." she said to herself

Then Tali and Tony went back to the hotel, to eat some lunch.

 ** _ZIVA POV_**

"I know I just talked to Tony, but I still can't believe it, I have heard his voice it was seems like forever, I hope soon I can see him, I hope I didn't put him or Tali in danger, if something happens to them I will never ever forgive myself." Ziva said to herself

"I can't wait to talk to him tomorrow." she said laying down.

and that night they both fell asleep dreaming of eachother

 ** _Tony's POV_**

So I actually slept last night, for the first time in months I've been able to sleep, it was amazing. Now I have to get Tali ready for the day. Today we are gonna visit a few places that me and Ziva zisited the last time I was here, and then later on Tali and I are going to go somewhere more private so I could talk to Ziva on the phone but it would be best to be somewhere where there's no people, and maybe Tali will be able to talk to Ziva.

So after a few hours of being out with Tali , we headed to an abandoned park. So I sat Tali in the swing and sat in the one by it while pushing her in the swing. I then called Ziva hoping shed answer

"Tony?"

"Ziva." Tony said smiling

"How's Tali?"

"she's good , she's in the stroller playing with kalev ." he said looking at their child

"I was so worried that she was hurt." she said relieved

"You know, if you would have told Gibbs ,McGee, Abby, Ducky ,Vance and I we all could have helped you, even Bishop, and we can all still help you."

"Tony no, I can't tell Gibbs, I can't tell anybody what's going on, it will put them endanger, that's the whole reason, I made everyone believe I was dead , I knew Trent Kort was planning to bomb the place that's why I put Tali in the bunker, and made sure she was safe, and then I stayed in the woods till I knew she was okay."

"Ziva, who is after you?"

"Tony, I wanna tell you, but I can't, I can't put you and everybody else I live in danger, I would never forgive myself If something happened to any of you, I wanna tell Gibbs what's going on cause I know he can help, I wanted to tell you all when I found out someone was after me, but I can't."

"Ziva, if you tell them they won't let anything happen to you, I won't let anything happen to you or Tali, or anybody else for that matter."

"I know that, but I can't risk something happening to you, I can't I just can't"

"Just let me protect you Ziva, we can go back to D.C tell Gibbs and he can help you, we all can ."

"I don't know Tony, I don't know."

"At least think about it, if you tell them we could be together me, you, and Tali."

She sighed " I'll think about it." she said

"Okay, do you wanna talk to Tali." he asked

"Of course."

"Okay, here Tali Ima wants to talk to you."

Tali got excited "IMA IMA!"

"Hi Tali." she said giggling

"Ima."

So after 20 minutes of them all talking, they had to get off the phone so they knew no one was tracing the call

"Bye Ziva." he said shutting his phone off looking disappointed

I really hope she decides to tell Gibbs, I really want to see her...

 ** _Thank you all for reading._**


End file.
